


The baby shower

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Shower, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Lucifer, Chloe Decker+Linda Martin+Mazikeen+Ella Sanchez, You're coming to the baby shower, right?





	The baby shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> I have not finished watching Lucifer season 4 completely, so I don't know if there was an actual baby shower or not on the show.

The expectant mother to be is getting bigger and bigger, Maze seems a little off, Chloe is obviously upset about Eve and Lucifer, and Ella is questioning her religion, so it calls for a girly get together. It’s Sunday, Ella needing the distraction from the fact that she was no longer going to go see the big guy upstairs every Sundays in church, having decided to not pray anymore. So she assembles the girls for a ‘girls night out’.

Linda sits at the bar table, sipping her orange juice, Maze watching for anything excitement worthy to fill her night with, instead of the boredom of sitting at a table with a bunch of single women, even if one of them was pregnant. Maybe a bar fight would ensued, like their last gathering. Maze is hoping or perhaps wishful thinking, that one of her bounties would walk into the bar, giving her an excuse to take them down to the police station before the subject of Eve and Lucifer came up.

“You're coming to the baby shower, right?”

“I’ll be there.”

Chloe says giving her a small smile as Linda looks to the rest of the girls, wanting them to say that they will all be there. She didn’t have much friends, and it would mean a lot if the few she did have, could come.

“Well, I didn’t spend all that time hunting down the best baby shower gift for nothing.”

Maze tells her and Linda really did mean what she had said, that aunty Maze would always have a place in her family.

“My Sundays are pretty schedule free now.... so I’ll make it.”

Ella tells her, starring at her drink in her hands, concentrating on it, instead of the fact that she was somewhere in limbo, in terms of her religion now, pondering if there even was a God, something that she had been certain of at some point in her life before.

-x-

It's the next Sunday. The day of the baby shower, and Linda is surrounded by a sea of blue and pink, baby shower banners, and is it a boy or is it a girl? Pops out at her at every given chance, it’s not that she isn’t appreciative of the fact that Amenadiel has gone through all the trouble of doing all this, or the fact that she knows how excited he is about becoming a father, but maybe fewer decorations would of been a good idea, the phrase; less is better, coming to mind, but she doesn’t let him know that, instead just sits back and let’s him fuss over the day, it was his, as much as it was her day after all. Even if they already knew the sex of the baby. And there wouldn't be a big reveal. 

“Chloe!”

Linda says as she walks past the front door, Amenadiel letting the detective in.

“Come on in, Chloe.”

Amenadiel says closing the door once she walks inside, a smile on his face, he really was enjoying the celebration of the baby shower that was in honour of his unborn child, even if men usually weren’t allowed to participate in baby showers, something he still didn’t quite understand, and something he wasn’t going to give up on the opportunity of doing. That, and he wanted to keep an eye on Linda, make sure she had everything she needed tonight.

“I’m so happy you could make it.”

Chloe comes in then, walks to where Linda has a champagne glass of orange juice in her hand, and watches as the pregnant woman puts her drink down on the side, to take her gift for the baby from Chloe.

“This is for you, it's something that I know will come in handy, I sure wished someone would of given me it, when I had Trixie." 

“Thank you, Chloe.”

“You’re welcome, I couldn’t imagine anyone being a better mum.”

Chloe shrugs it off, it's nothing too expensive, just something that being a mother had taught her was needed for any mother to be, regardless of whether it was a little girl or boy, or an angel baby even.

“I’ll take that...”

Amenadiel says, taking the gift from Linda.

“Can’t have you lifting anything heavy.”

He says leaving the two women to place the gift with the rest, at the designated presents table.

“It’s not heavy, Amenadiel.....Amenadiel?”

But he’s gone before she can scold him properly for treating her like she wasn’t capable of holding a gift.

-x-

There gathered in the living room, the living room coffee table filled with presents that all had been wrapped up in baby colours, some yellow neutral, and some baby blue. There is even some on the floor, as the presents gather round, some standing on the table, some sitting on the floor of the living room, and some even resting on the sofa arm rest, as Linda looks to each gift, wondering where to put them all. Now that every guest had left and Amenadiel was cleaning up, taking down all the banners, she looks out to the table, with all the gifts displayed on them, and the ones gathered around the room.

She already knows which one was the most meaningful. Not that they all weren’t meaningful, but the one that had been the most costly of gifts to get, she knows was Mazikeen’s gift. Maze had gone through real emotional and physical turmoil to get her baby blanked back from hell, finding it where Lilith, her mother had left it, along with Mazikeen. Never caring for her growing up, never being a mother. Conveniently acting like she would forget she was ever even one to begin with. Her children being anything but children to her.

The blanket had meant everything to Linda, it had symbolised the love and friendship that maze and her both shared, as friends and love to the unborn a-mini-diel baby, Linda was currently carrying. Not yet being a mother, but already knowing that she would do anything for her baby boy. Not understanding Lilith at all, even from a therapists point of view, she was finding it hard to defend Lilith. She had no reason for doing what she had done to Maze, apart from selfishness. Pure utter selfishness, Linda thinks can only be the explanation for Lilith


End file.
